


Worship in the Bedroom

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Community: hprarefest, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, HP: EWE, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Ginny Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship in the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 [hprarefest](http://hprarefest.livejournal.com/67400.html) on livejournal.
> 
> This was my first time writing femslash, or really anything _other_ than slash! It's also the first fic I've written entirely without dialogue. Definitely an interesting experience. 
> 
> Title from a line in Hoosier's "Take Me to Church", mostly just because I really like that song. 
> 
> Thanks to Capitu for looking this over for me and Amorette for stepping up to beta! You guys are wonderful! <3

Ginny was nervous, which was a little surprising considering _she_ was the one who'd suggested it in the first place. Well, it wasn't like Luna was opposed or anything – she _did_ already own the strap-on – but _Ginny_ was the one who'd asked her to use it _now_. So really, there was no need for Ginny to feel so apprehensive. It wasn't like she hadn't been fucked before – she'd been with plenty of men before she'd gotten together with Luna. Well, maybe not _plenty_. Sure, the few times with Harry before he'd decided he liked cock more than fanny – and wasn't that funny considering where she was now – had been a bit awkward. But after that, she'd done well enough for herself in terms of lovers. Well enough to know how much she enjoyed being fucked. Well enough to make her nervous. Not because she didn't think she'd like this new experience with Luna, but because she was worried she wouldn't like it _enough_ , that there'd be something lacking.

Part of her didn't want to know, didn't want to try it and be disappointed if it turned out not to be as satisfying as she was hoping. But she hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor for nothing, and most of her wanted this _desperately_. Her body had hummed with anticipation from the moment Luna had walked in with that suggestive smile and a sleek, black leather harness.

They undressed slowly, and Luna kissed every inch of Ginny's skin as it was uncovered. She had always liked taking her time, and had taught Ginny all about how pleasurable foreplay could really be. By the time she was sliding on the harness with practiced ease, Ginny was soaking wet and aching for it. Her heartbeat was in her throat as she watched Luna adjust the thick dildo and activate the unfamiliar spell that apparently would allow her to actually _feel_ the sensations as if the dildo was a part of her. Luna twisted, tightening the side straps, and Ginny's mouth went dry. The sight of Luna’s pale hands pulling the hard leather taught was surprisingly erotic. They might need to explore that sometime later. Sometime when Luna wasn't leaning down and kissing her breathless, when she wasn't rubbing the firm head of the dildo against the slickness of Ginny’s cunt and sliding it up to circle teasingly against her clit.

So far her relationship and sex life with Luna had been great. Her sensitive gag reflex meant she'd never been very enthusiastic about giving blow jobs, but she was happy to learn that going down on a woman was a _much_ more pleasant experience. There was nothing sexier than feeling Luna's body tremble beneath her tongue as Luna's sharp, sultry scent surrounded her. Ginny had felt Luna's fingers inside her as she'd come undone, had ridden Luna's thigh as Luna played with her tits, had spread herself wide across Luna's bed and worked soaked fingers around her clit as Luna watched. But this...this was new.

If Ginny was being honest with herself, she would have to say that she'd been worried about the sexual aspect of their relationship when they'd first gotten together. She'd never been with a woman before; all her – fairly satisfying – sexual experience had been with men. During those encounters, she'd quickly learned that she enjoyed sex, and more specifically, that she really enjoyed being fucked. She loved that feeling of being full, of being taken, of being able to shut her brain off for a little while and just _feel_.

In the past, she'd been no stranger to sex toys, and she'd certainly had no problems pleasuring herself. In fact, she had often charmed her sleek vibrator to fuck her deep and slow until she was a trembling wreck. But even though she'd always come out of her self-love sessions feeling sated, something in her always felt a bit unfulfilled. At the end of the day, her plastic toys just couldn't compare to sex with a man, to the feeling of a flesh and blood cock taking her apart.

So she'd been worried. Worried that as much as she loved Luna, and as much as she _wanted_ her, there would always be something missing from their sex life.

But as Luna finally pressed inside her for the first time with that sexy fucking strap-on, something clicked into place. After checking she was okay, Luna started fucking her in long, hard strokes, and it was just as good as any sex she'd had with a man. Fuck, it was so much _better_ , because she'd never felt about any of them the way she felt about Luna.

Ginny thought that maybe it wasn't the synthetic feeling of the sex toys that had always seemed so inferior, but the lack of connection. Because right now it was the feeling of Luna's warm hands gripping her hips, the musky scent of her skin, her lust-bright eyes staring down at Ginny that made this moment so vivid. She wrapped her legs around Luna's waist, and arched her back into the thrusts. Each delicious rocking motion sent Luna's breasts bouncing above her, and she surged upwards to suck at a nipple and scrape her teeth along the sensitive skin.

Luna hissed at the feeling, and thrust her hips harder in retaliation. A delicate hand slid across Ginny's stomach and her muscles jumped as it moved slowly downwards to tug lightly at her pubic hair. She whimpered as a thumb slipped inside her warm folds and began gently circling her clit.

 _This_ they had definitely done before and Luna knew just the right rhythm to get her off quickest. She fucked into Ginny in time with the tantalizing motions of her thumb, and it wasn't long before Ginny was screaming her release, her muscles clamping down on the dildo still thrusting into her as she came.

Luna removed her thumb from Ginny's clit – she knew how sensitive Ginny was after coming – but continued lazily fucking into her as Ginny shuddered through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Ginny clenched down and smiled at the widening of Luna's eyes and the slight stutter of her hips. It looked like the charm was working then.

She stretched back, and luxuriated in the feel of the smooth sheets against her sensitized skin. A small sigh of contentment escaped her as Luna leaned down to kiss her sweetly. Luna's nipples dragged deliciously against Ginny's and she couldn't help but press up into the sensation. Luna leaned down on her elbows against the sheets by Ginny's head, and braced her knees between Ginny's spread legs. She withdrew slowly and circled her hips in minute increments until just the tip of the dildo was inside Ginny. She smiled down at her – one of those full, blinding, guileless smiles that Ginny loved so much – before fucking in, _hard_.

Merlin, _yes_. The pleasure started building again, and warmth curled out through her limbs as Luna chased her own release. Luna was beautiful and wild moving above her, blonde hair messy and flying as she fucked her. Ginny was so close, about to tip over the edge, but then Luna was falling forward, kissing her passionately and shuddering. Ginny wondered what an orgasm felt like through the spelled dildo, but judging from Luna's blissed out expression, it was pretty damn good.

With one last messy, lingering kiss, Luna moved down the bed. Ginny gasped as the dildo slipped free, then gasped again as Luna spread her open and started eating her out with delicious enthusiasm. Ginny was so worked up, that it didn't take long before she was coming beneath Luna's tongue. She clamped her legs tightly around Luna's shoulders as she rode out her second orgasm of the night.

With a few flicks of her wand, Luna was curling into Ginny, strap-on free. Luna was always so tactile, especially after sex, and Ginny had come to crave the soft warmth of Luna's body pressed all along the length of her own. It didn't take long for Luna to drift off, likely dreaming of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Blibbering Humdingers, as Ginny played with the fine strands of her hair.

She'd been right. It _didn't_ compare. How could any of the sex she'd had before ever hold a candle to sex with Luna? Who needed a flesh and blood cock attached to some bland guy who barely made an effort to get her off as he fucked her? Especially when she could have Luna, and her clever fingers, and cleverer tongue, and that strap-on that let her choose whatever kind of cock she felt like being fucked with that day.

No, it definitely wasn't the cock that made the difference, it was Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are wonderful! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
